


March 07: Swift

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Actually Exhibitionism but kinda, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "swift".





	March 07: Swift

“Everyone will—”

Derek swallowed Stiles’ objections with a very hard, very sloppy kiss. Half a moment later Stiles’ jeans were magically undone and Derek was on his knees, his mouth around Stiles’ cock, two fingers in Stiles’ ass, no doubt in mind as to his goal.

Stiles pushed his head back into the tree and gripped Derek’s hair and was so very, very glad he’d gotten better at being quiet.

Not that every wolf in a hundred yards couldn’t smell and hear what was going on, of course.

His younger self would be horrified at how long he didn’t last.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _swift (adj): happening, or performed quickly or without delay_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
